RBC Network (corporation)
RBC Network, stylized as rbc NETWORK, was a American/British/Canadian Robloxian channel owned by the Roblox Broadcasting Company, and is that group's main channel. RBC was founded on March 9, 2014 as a pre-launch, then it was officially launched in September 7, 2014 by TheMagnificientMan, and the network officially closed down in November 26, 2014 which will be replaced with Roblox Movie Channel. But its returning soon History RBC Network was founded on March 9, 2014. The channel focuses mainly on entertainment and news. Little is known about the origins and the motives to launch the channel. RBC Network was previously a parody of Cartoon Network as a Robloxian version, but the former owner tomtim365 (now Manager of RBC Network and Roblox Broadcasting Company) didn't necessarily know Cartoon Network and its programming of cartoons and another reason was there was already a channel of being a Robloxian version of Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network named GN2 owned by the Gavent Television Group, as a result RBC Network became a Robloxian version of the BBC as a entertainment and news channel. In July 25, 2014 Co-Founder dragonfruit348 has announced the official slogan of RBC Network was Live. Laugh. Love!, and before the slogan was added and announced, dragon was in a small meeting with actor TheRobloxFLC of talking about the slogan of RBC Network, when dragon picked Live. Laugh. Love! because of this statement of what dragon said: "Live" is entertainment and news "Laugh" is entertainment "Love" is entertainment. " and that's the slogan was meant for RBC Network and for the company. Programming RBC's current main programming includes Doctor Who, Trouble Family, RBC Network News, and RBC Breakfast. Doctor Who and Trouble Family is set to start soon due to the fact that RBC headquarters & studios is in construction, while RBC News and RBC Breakfast are scheduled to begin at some point during the channel's premiere week. In July 2014 RBC annouced that will be launching a new block which is aimed at teenagers from 13-19 years named Studio Teen, the block will be launched in August 2014. RBC also announced that it will be launching a new second channel called The Leaf Network, the channel focuses on lifestyle activities including cooking, fashion, marriage, home improvement, and other lifestyle activities, the channel is expected to launch in November 2014. Shows including, but not limited to: The Tomtim365 Show, Doctor Who, TheMagnificientMan Files, Trouble Family, (First RBC Network Sitcom) The Adventures of Werten25, The Dragon Hour '', ''Viral Tap, Five Minutes for a Shop, Super Movie Mistakes, RBC Network News, RBC Weather, RBC Breakfast (6:00am to 8:00am), and RBC Kids. RBC Kids A children's block named, RBC Kids, which runs six days a week between 4:00am and 11:00am on Sundays and Mondays, 4:30am and 11:30am on Wednesdays and Thursdays, and 3:30am to 11:30am on Fridays and Saturdays. 'Current Programming' The Super Mario Bros. Super Show The Adventures of Werten25 Follow the Guest! Count Up The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog The Adventures of Compass and Alarm Clock Zoom (1972 and 1999 TV Series) Gravity Falls Junior Viral Tap. RBC Encore RBC Encore (formerly Movie Time), is a movie block that focuses on playing movies without commercials and even some movies that have never aired on television before. This block was came up by TheMagnificientMan and DragonDipperBlossom (formerly dragonfruit348.) Criticism and Controversy Buddbudd222, usually on the receiving end of criticism, criticizes RBC the program formats of RBC's shows are copied from other networks, and that he believes tomtim365 is trying to give payback after an incident occurring a year ago. Buddbudd222 had a show on BBN called Buddbudd Morning, which got canceled due to changes in the lineup for the new year. Tomtim365 was fired at the show's cancellation due to the fact that tomtim was spamming, in efforts to promote the show. On June 20, 2014, Werten25 (The current owner of RBC Network) made a "unofficial" announcement of regarding the idents. Werten said at this statement "On 30 June, RBC Network will receive new "Neon" idents which will replace the current ones which have been used since September 2010." Before that statement was released, it was mentioned that TheMagnificientMan (The former owner of RBC Network could be coming back as owner) was in a conversation with Vice Leader dragonfruit348 about regarding of the future headquarters & studios while dragon was sending decals of the pictures of the HQ. Then, TheMagnificientMan said at this statement "Still pending, by the way i used to be owner until tomtim365 just pfft made this group, and COPIED Me. I shouldn't given it to Werten he wont make any idents." As a result, Werten began ignoring and complaining with the following statements while talking to TheMagnificientMan to prove that Werten was wrong. Werten25: "Mag, can you just quit it with all the "Werten, stop doing bla bla bla?", you were the one who gave me ownership." Mag: "It was a mistake. I accidently put yours." Werten25: "Oh really?..." Mag: "And also you didn't even credit me! As the owner, once in a while." Werten25: "Done." Mag: I am still not really happy, you not giving it to me, It was a mistake, my little brother wanted me to make you owner, for RBC Network, after this, i wont ever make you co owner, ill make a banned rank and put you in it, since. you keep starngling me to DEATH. Category:Networks Category:Defunct Networks